walt_disney_videos_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambi
Bambi is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 25th February 1994. Description Acknowledged for generations as one of Disney's greatest animated Classics, this heartwarming story of the newborn "Prince of the Forest" is a wonderful experience. As Bambi learns to walk, talk and make friends with the other animals, including the bashful skunk Flower and a fun–loving rabbit named Thumper, we discover the wonders of life and the beauty of nature. Fondly remembered as Walt Disney's favourite animated film, BAMBI is a funny, touching, timeless masterpiece that every child should grow up with. Cast * Bobby Stewart as Baby Bambi * Donnie Dunagan as Young Bambi * Hardie Albright as Adolescent Bambi * John Sutherland as Teen Bambi * Paula Winslowe as Bambi's mother and the Pheasant * Peter Behn as Young Thumper * Tim Davis as Teen Thumper and Teen Flower * Sam Edwards as Adult Thumper * Stan Alexander as Young Flower * Sterling Holloway as Adult Flower * Will Wright as Friend Owl * Cammie King as Young Faline * Ann Gillis as Teen Faline * Fred Shields as the Great Prince of the Forest * Thelma Boardman as Miss Bunny, Quail Mother and Frightened Pheasant * Mary Lansing as Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum, Pheasant * Margaret Lee as Mrs. Hare * Otis Harlan as Mr. Mole * Marion Darlington as Bird calls * Clarence Nash as Bullfrog * Stuart Erwin as Tree Squirrel * Clarence Nash as the Hunter Dogs Trivia Trailers and info # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 (Friend Like Me) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse, and Double Bubble with In Harmony and Ariel's Gift in US Videos) # EuroDisney Resort Paris 1993 (UK) Version 2 (1994 - Walt Disney Home Video announcement bumpers with voiceover - John Sachs, other trailers and Stay Tuned is there) Opening # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # Darkwing Duck Collection (Darkly Dawns the Duck and Justice Ducks Unite) # DuckTales Collection (Runaway Robots) # Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Collection (Duelling Dale and Flies in Disguise) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 (Friend Like Me) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 (Be Our Guest and You Can Fly) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1993 (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse, and Double Bubble with In Harmony and Ariel's Gift in US VIdeos) # EuroDisney Resort Paris 1993 (UK) Closing # A Muppet Moment (The Daffodils clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Beauty and the Beast (with voiceover by Pat Sharp) # The Jungle Book Gallery BAMBI-1942-Walt-Disney-BULLS-OF-A-FEATHER.jpg|Poster Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Bambi Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995